the one named Torque
by dragon child of Awe
Summary: dont hate me, i added another character but it goes really well with the story and i dont mess anything up. NO yaoi though, sorry to fans of that stuff


Hi. This is a story I've had in my mind for a long time and I'm going to finally write it down. I'm new to this so please be nice if you choose to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter so don't sue me. (I do own Krystal though, well not really)  
  
So here we go  
  
Jak loved the feeling of flying free on a zoomer. He would fly really close to the water in the harbor than at the last moment switch zones and crash the zoomer into the wall above the Hip Hog. He stopped his fall with a roll and jumped to walk in the door leading to the bar joint. Daxter had said that Torn wanted to talk to them about something but Jak didn't feel like going to him right now. So he figured they would stop in at the Hip Hog and grab a free drink from Tess.  
  
The first thing they saw when they walked in was that Krew was asleep, floating dreamily in the air near the race trophies. Next thing jak knew was Sig running up to them looking very flustered in an angry way. "What are you cherries doing here?! Ain't you supposed to be at Torn's?" said the angry Sig. "uh ya think were in a  
hurry ta see the old tattooed wonder right now big guy? As if we ever  
are!" Daxter butted in. Sig started again, "No, you cherries don't get  
it! What Torn needs is very important! Now get going there right now  
be fore Peacemaker decides to blow you there!" "Sheesh! We're goin'  
we're goin'! Keep your metal skulls on!" Daxter replied hastily as Jak  
hurried to get out of the door before Sig got into a worse mood. Jak wondered what could be bothering Sig so much. Usually he was a very steadfast kind of guy. Something really weird must be happening. "Jak, whadya think is botherin' old Sig so much?" inquired Daxter. "I dunno. Maybe the weather for all I know." Jak replied.  
They walked for a bit, and then Jak pulled out his blaster weapon and chased a few fat pedestrians while Daxter screamed: "the new Jak and Daxter work out plan! Run for you life and loose weight! OR ElSE!!" at them. Jak grew bored of walking and snagged a light blue zoomer, pondering weather it would be worth it to piss of a few guards before he went to Torn's. Right as they flew over the trench before Torns place, Jak jumped off and shot a guard. The city's alert lights flashed but Jak had already disappeared behind the wall to the underground hide out. The door slid open as usual and Jak slowly walked down, trailing one hand on the cold wall beside him while Daxter walked at his heels.  
Torn was standing in between the bunks with his back to the door when Jak walked in. "So, the big Blondie and his pet decided to come, did they?" Torn said sharply while turning around to face them. "Hey, we got other stuff to do then do your dirty work" Jak said in his gruff voice. "Ha. Well let me tell you something. The reason I called you here is in this very room. Let's see if you can spot it" said Torn in a slightly creepy voice. Jak gave him a sarcastic look then glanced around at the room. He didn't see any thing accept the usual. "Can't find it? Oh too bad. Well, he is standing right behind you!" Torn said loudly. Jak whipped around with his gun out. Standing behind him was a figure not taller then himself but who looked nothing like any normal elf would. This, "thing" was wearing black boots with lots of metal on them, along with dark pants, a dark red shirt, and a dark trench coat. Jak couldn't see the figures eyes because it was wearing some type of head gear that looked something like Sigs that covered the upper half of the face. The figure had a huge lethal looking gun at its side, holstered on a black belt that hung lopsided at its hips. There was also a long, deadly blade hooked onto the belt. But none of these strange things even came close to what was on the figures back. Two dark, bat like dragon wings sprouted form openings through the back of the trench coat on the figure shoulder blades. The wings were huge and tipped with razor sharp claw like hooks.  
"This is our strongest man so far" said torn. The figure looked at Jak. "Does it have a name?" said Daxter, sort of sarcastically. "My names Torque. And I wouldn't call me anything else 'cause it very well might be the last thing you do" said the figure. "ohh a threat! I'm soooo scared!" said Jak. Suddenly he found himself with a sharply clawed hand right beneath his chin. "think about what you just said. That could very well be the last words that come out of your mouth forever. I don't take well to people who don't listen." Jak took a step back. "Torque's probably the best man we have, even to you Jak, so I'd be respectful," said Torn, "anyway, you two have better get along along better because you have to do a mission together. Normally I would only send one of you but due to the death rate of our agents, I'd prefer to send both of you. And Torque? Go easy on Jak. He's new to you so try to be nice." Torque scowled and walked up and out of the hideout. Torn turned to jak, "I need you and Torque to go first to the Beor mountains, dead town, then meet Sig at Krew's place. And jak; don't make Torque angry. I'm telling this to you for your own good. His has majorly injured men before and to be frank, I don't think he needs the stress of killing you," torn said with a small, creepy looking smile. Jak nodded and walked out.  
  
Once outside, Jak saw Torque standing, facing the hideout door. "he told you then?" Torque said. "yeah" Jak replied back quietly. "'k, I'm not walking to the beor mountains so grab that zoomer over there and lets get going," Torque said back quickly. "Are you gonna fly?" Daxter asked excitedly. Torque looked at him. "do you really think I'd let the guard see me flying? As if I need to go through more trouble and have to kill them all. It would be such a waste of my time." Torque pulled something off his belt and threw it into the air where, with many clicks and clinks, it turned into a cool looking black zoomer with fire painted on the sides. "I got my own zoomer that I don't let freaks like you steal and trash," he said to Jak. "so we gonna go or not? 'cause I got other stuff I'd rather be doin'", Torque said loudly. 


End file.
